<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Chat Over Breakfast by astro_orchid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133328">A Chat Over Breakfast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astro_orchid/pseuds/astro_orchid'>astro_orchid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Story Thieves Series - James Riley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Short Story, i have to be up early tomorrow why did i write this lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astro_orchid/pseuds/astro_orchid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble of what I picture happened after Owen was thrown into Kara’s story at one of the possible endings for Pick the Plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Chat Over Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haven’t been able to focus enough to finish up the next chapter of The Final Battle because I am in the process of moving, so here’s something small I was able to write out :’)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two unlikely individuals sat across each other at a table outside a small cafe. A young girl with bright pink hair, and across from her was the boy she had just saved from being run over not more than ten minutes ago. </p>
<p>“Okay we got breakfast, all of which I paid for, and now you need to explain to me who you are and how you're connected to future me’s time traveling.” The girl said, eyeing him as he started to pick at his pancake.</p>
<p>“Right, sorry!” He started, “My name is Owen Conners. I know you, Kara, from a different timeline. Or I guess it could be considered this timeline too. I’m not really sure how that works, but just know that I knew a version of you that already knew me before I knew you.” Owen said as he gestured to himself. Kara just stared at him, dumbfounded.</p>
<p>“That makes no sense. How could I know you before you knew me if you’re sitting right in front of me and I have no idea who you are?” She asked, furrowing her brow. Owen thought to himself before answering. Technically, she was right. But he just needed her to trust him in order to get back to Bethany. </p>
<p>“Okay I get why you’re confused, in fact this kinda hurts my head too, but you have to trust me. I have friends depending on me to get back to them. You don’t know them yet, but you’d be great friends with them too.” Owen said. Kara could tell he was desperate for her help. </p>
<p>“I mean, my future self seemed to be close with you. So I guess there’s no reason for me to not trust you as well. Hypothetically though, what do you think would happen if I didn’t trust you?” She grinned.</p>
<p>Owen instead just looked more panicked. “I would be alone with no way to get back to my friends! And family! I doubt our future selves would be too pleased with that.” He mumbled. </p>
<p>Kara burst into a fit of giggles. “Sorry! I trust you enough then, it wouldn’t hurt to have a friend that already seems to know about this time travel stuff.” Owen fought back a smile, but eventually gave in. He really missed all of his friends, but at least he was with one familiar face for now. Even if she has no recollection of him.</p>
<p>“Let’s get going then. There’s gonna be a lot of people we’ll have to face in the future, but luckily we have the upper hand. I know at least two of them already!” He laughed. </p>
<p>“Yknow, we could’ve had this conversation without having to buy breakfast. You owe me twenty five bucks now.”</p>
<p>Owen scoffed, but in a friendly way. “Gee the Kara I know is a whole lot nicer than you.” </p>
<p>The two laughed as they walked away from the cafe. The friendly sign of the cafe waved them off with the wind. “Cafe De Personne” it read. </p>
<p>If Owen was lucky, he would be able to get back to the real world and find Bethany soon. He just had to reassure himself that Bethany would be okay. Everything would turn out fine. </p>
<p>Right?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>